blackthornacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ilyr Cernunnos
Ilyr Cernunnos is a current member of Black Thorn Academy's staff. Half Skinwalker and a demigod, he was the school's first Deputy Headmaster. During his time as Deputy Head, he closely monitored goings-on within the meta community and, after receiving a number of troubling reports, was forced to resign in order to investigate them. He is currently serving is Black Thorn Academy's Guidance Counsellor, and keeps watch over the school and its inhabitants. Cernunnos is the name of his former adoptive father, and he uses it when a surname is called for. His mother is Aradia Kieve and his father is Aidan Kieve. Ilyr is played in-game by Fluffy. Biography Conception, Birth and Early Life During a brief period of infidelity, the Goddess Aradia became involved with Aidan Kieve, a Phoenix Skinwalker, and Ilyr was conceived. Following this, she returned to her husband and gave birth to her final son, Ilyr. Concealing her infidelity from Cernunnos, she convinced him that Ilyr was their son and he was raised as such. Ilyr is the youngest of nine siblings. Death, Rebirth, and Curse In 1666, when Ilyr was twenty-six years old, Cernunnos discovered the truth. Furious, he destroyed medieval London, where Ilyr was hiding, killing Ilyr. Aradia, distraught, searched the wreckage for days, until she found an infant boy with wing tattoo markings the same as Ilyr's. Elated, she gave her son to the ranks of angels to be raised as one of them. However, tragedy struck when, after just twenty-six years, Ilyr mysteriously died in a fire, the cause of which could not be discovered. Aradia realized that Cernunnos had cursed the boy for the rest of eternity. 1692 - 2008 From the discovery of his curse until shortly before BTA's founding, Ilyr traveled, tested the limitations of his curse, and learned about himself and the world. He hadd very little contact with other metas, his mother and siblings, or other supernatural beings. Instead, he chose to watch the world in relative silence. Black Thorn Academy The First Time When Black Thorn Academy was founded, Ilyr came to Lillith and offered to assist her in the running of her school. In addition to his duties as Deputy Headmaster, he scoured the world for young metas and news of any old gods. When he began to receive some disturbing reports, he regretfully resigned his post and left a flourishing Black Thorn Academy in order to investigate. The Second Time Ilyr returned, almost a year later, to find that Black Thorn Academy had grown, and the town has evolved and been named. He returned to the castle, unannounced, in the middle of the night, but was unable to discuss with Lillith what he had learned. He briefly look up the role of shopkeeper in order to watch the town before deciding to return to a more active role within the community. To this end he took up the role of Guidance Counsellor within the school, though he still maintains his shop in town. Personality Ilyr is a quiet and reserved man, not given to "fussing" or bandying words lightly. He does not often speak without having some meaning to his words, and his words often have more than one layer of meaning. He holds grudges, sometimes for years or centuries at a time, and treats everybody -- gods, staff, and students alike -- as equals. He has an innate inferiority complex, which comes from being the only demigod raised among gods. Abilities Ilyr is a demigod, and has inherited abilities from his Skinwalker father. Re-Incarnation Ilyr cannot truly die. However, his life span is limited: every twenty-six years, his body spontaneously combusts, leaving his to be reborn as an infant. If he is killed before this, his body burns and he is reborn as an infant. He retains his memories. This curse is the reason his power level cannot be higher than Gamma. Spirit Warding Though he dislikes and often attempts to ignore this ability, Ilyr is unable to deny its usefulness. He has the ability to see and communicate with Spirits and the Spirit Realm. He can view people’s auras and their psychic traces, allowing him to track them days after they have visited a place. He can also see troubles in people’s souls, and relationship ties between people. Impervious to Fire Aside from the flames produced by his own body, Ilyr cannot be burned by fire. Wings Ilyr has wings, which he can use to fly. He can absorb them into his body at will. Relationships Ilyr has had very few relationships, aside from that of his mother. Aradia Kieve Ilyr's relationship with his mother is strained, but loving. He has never quite forgiven her for allowing him to be murdered, and they often go centuries without seeing each other. At present, Ilyr has not spoken with her for nearly two hundred years. Lillith Hale Ilyr and Lillith have only ever had a working relationship -- since his departure, they have infrequently communicated. Alliances Ilyr does not belong to any alliance. He does, however, have dealings with many of them and has been associated with more than one by family heritage. The Family Ilyr's mother is the Head of The Family. As such, he has an association with them that he cannot deny: although he refuses to count himself as one of them, The Family calls him their own. The Skinwalkers Ilyr's father is a Skinwalker. Appearance Ilyr is portrayed in-game by Matthew Lush, a former myspace celebrity and animal rights and LGBT rights activist. Ilyr has darkhair and eyes, and pale skin. He is of average height and below average weight. He dresses predominately in neutral colours, and favours Converse All-Star shoes and hoodies. Wings Ilyr has vibrant red, orange and gold feathered wings. They can appear as: solid, feathered wings; wings made entirely from fire; or, a tattoo upon his back.